Tera saath hai kitna pyara
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Tasha-Vivek...one shot, hope u enjoy this...


- Guys it's the first time I am writing on Vivek nd Tasha, as I didn't saw their much episodes so I didn't remember their chemistry, but try to show here after watching few videos, hope u like it…

**Saturday 4 pm** -

Vivek nd Tasha going on bike towards a picnic spot…

Tasha -vivek…plz dheere chalao plz….

Vivek - kyu dar lag raha hai meri Tashu ko….nd he hold her hands nd pulled towards him…to wrap her hands towards his waist…

Tasha - Vivek kya kar rahe ho….tum chalao na aram se…

Vivek - are tumhare liye hi keh raha hu, pakad lo mujhe kas kar…dar nai lagega….

Tasha - removing her hands from his waist - mujhe koi dar war nai lag raha ….

Vivek - achha g….nd he increase the speed…nd she was about to fall nd immediately she wrap her arms around his waist…

Vivek smirked nd than low the bike speed…Tasha hit on his shoulder… Tasha - Vivek tum bahut wo ho…

Vivek - achha g kya hu….nd he turn her face towards her face nd kiss on her cheek…

Tasha shouts - Viveekkkkkkkkk….kya masti soojh rahi hai tumhe road par…

Vivek - ok to ruk jaye hai, phir masti karte hain….

Tasha - are nai nai…chalo pehle hi late ho rahe hai aur lagta hai bearish hone wali hai…

Vivek - achha hai na…maza ayega baaarish mein bheegne ka…

Tasha - nai baba mujhe nai bheegna…plz chalo…nd at same time their bike imbalances nd they were about to collide with truck…

Tasha became scared nd screams - aaahhhhhh Vivek nd holds him tightly…

but Vivek handles the situation nd control the bike dn they save from any injury…Vivek stop the bike on road side…nd look at tyre…

Vivek - lo flat tyre…speaks in irritation

Tasha who was still looking in shock - ohh ab kya karenge…she speaks in scared tone…

Than Vivek changes her mood…

Vivek - Tashu isme itne pareshaan hone ki kya baat hai, don't worry abhi dekhte hai aas paas koi mechanic hua to…he pats Tashu cheek to make her smile…

Tasha - Chalo dekhte hain…nd they move towards a small road going towards a colony…nd reach there…

Vivek - bhai sahab ye tyre puncture ho gya hai…kitna time lagega theek hone mein…

Man - ek ghanta…

Tasha - kya ek ghanta…

Vivek - madam apko hi shauk tha bike par jaane ka, maine bola tha car se chalte hain…lekin nai darna bhi hai aur chahye bhi bike hi…

Man looking at Vivek - sahab bhabhi g to aise hairan hui jaise maine ek saaal keh diya ho…

Tasha looks at Vivek - aye bhabhi kise bola…

Man - sahab aap ko daant rahe hai na is liye…

Vivek speaks in anger - ae tameez se baat karo samjhe…

Tasha - Idiot itna bhi nai pata shaadi ke baad pati nai Patni daant ti hai, galat logic…ha ha

Vivek - ha ha Very funny…nd Tasha stopped stop her laughing.

Man - sorry saab…waise ek ghanta hi lagega, tab tak aas paas ghoom lijiye…

Vivek - theek hai hum ek ghante mein ate hai…aap theek karke rakhiye…nd they left from there…nd at same time rain start….

Tasha - are baarish start ho gayi…she speaks looking above…

Vivek - oh wow maza a gya….nd he hold Tasha's hand nd they look at each other for minutes nd when rain increases they run under tree….nd at same time there was a thunderstorm…Tasha become scared dn hugged vivek tightly…

Vivek hugged her too nd looked above- Thank you God…nd he cupped her face in his hands…she look in his eyes…nd a naughty smile came on her face, she pushed him away nd about to run but Vivek hold her hand nd pulled her towards his chest…

_**Tera saath hai itana pyaara...Tasha smiles…Tera saath hai kitna pyara…**_he move too close to her_**…Kam lagta hai jeevan saara**__**…**_.nd he kiss on Tasha's cheek  
_**Tere milan ki lagan mein**____**…Hamein aana padega duniya mein dobaara...**_

He caught her from waist…nd rub his fingers on her face nd remove face from her mouth nd set that behind her ears…

_**Maine tan man tujh par vaara**__**….**_she place her hands on his chest…nd than kissed on his cheek_**…Pyaas bujhi na karke nazaara**___….dn than hugged him tightly…._**Tere milan ki lagan mein hame ana padega duniya mein dobara…**_

Jitni tujhamein hai ada utni hi vafa...utni hi wafa…he bring his face close to her nd touch her lips, she move back nd turn her face to one side…_**Jitna jahaan mein pyaar hai tujhse mujhe mila...**_dn than hugged her tightly she remove herself nd run under sky dn open her arms enjoy raining like kids….

_**Badhti hi jaaye ye betaabi badhti jaaye ye betaabi**____**…Jitana karoon nazaara**__**…**_nd he goes towards her_**…**__**Hamein aana padega duniya mein dobara…**_

she holds her hand…dn she hold her face in her hands…_**Pyaar ke ek ek pal pe hain sau jeevan qurbaan… nd kissed on his forehead…  
**_he hold her shoulders nd looking into her eyes_**…Pyaar kabhi marta nahi marte hain insaan…marte hain insaan…**_

Dn they hug again….she place her hand on his head nd then separate from her nd look into his eyes_**…naam usi ka jeevan hai jo tere saath guzaara**____**….Hamein aana padega duniya mein dobara…hame ana padega duniyaaa mein dobara….hammm ha ha…**_nd he touch her lips nd kiss with love nd passion…

Nd they move towards shop when ran stops nd take their bike nd move towards their destination…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like this nd thanks a lot for reading this, plz review if u like it.


End file.
